


I Love You More Than Cancelling Friday Night Plans

by Ship_theboybands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: !!!!, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Available, cute boys nap together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't want to come across as some miserable douchebag, but he’s an introvert in a band of extroverts and it’s tiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You More Than Cancelling Friday Night Plans

Michael doesn’t hate people. 

Michael loves a lot of people, dislikes a few, and doesn't really have an opinion on the rest. He doesn't hate people, it’s just that there’s only a few select people he can spend more than 5 hours with without getting tired. He’s not lazy, it’s just that socializing is exhausting.

He doesn't want to come across as some miserable douche bag, but he’s an introvert in a band of extroverts and it’s tiring. 

The boys tend to understand when he’d rather play video games than hang out with them, and it’s nothing personal to them, because he loves them dearly, its just that having the job he has means he’s constantly surrounded by people, and a few hours alone can be bliss.

It’s been a quiet weekend, though. He hasn't actually spoken to anyone outside of the band and his parents since Friday, and it’s been bliss. They've just come back from the tour, which was wonderful and fun and exciting as well as being the most draining thing Michaels ever done in his life.

It’s eight o'clock when his bedroom door cracks open slightly, and he hears a few quiet raps on the wood which he immediately identifies as Calum.

“Mikey?” Calum asks gently, his voice just the same as it’s always been, though Michael knows logically that it must have changed, “you awake?”

“Nope,” Michael grumbles, but he’s sitting up and knows Calum can see him doing so through the crack in the door.

“Sure you are, asshole,” He smirks, opening the door the rest of the way and flopping down on Michael’s bed, splaying his limbs to cover as much space as possible like the total dick he is.

“Please, make yourself at home,” Michael deadpans.

“I’ll make my dick at home in your Mum,” Calum says ,absent-mindedly, around a yawn, pushing his face into Michaels covers and rubbing his cheek against the sheets like a cat. It would be cute if Calum wasn't such a jerk.

“You’d be cute if you weren't such a jerk,” Michael shares, before kicking Calum off the bed. Calum shrieks and grabs the blankets, pulling them off with him, and Michael whimpers at the sudden cold, curling in on himself.

“Same to you,” Calum says, and he sounds far too fond, and they’re far too many miles away from home, and the London house is always far too cold.

“Just come cuddle me,” Michael sighs, rolling over so there’s space for Calum to climb in with him, wrapping the blanket around them both. Michael tangles their legs together, and nuzzles his nose-that’s-somehow-always-cold into Calum's neck-that’s-somehow-always-warm. He makes a noise slightly akin to a pleased cat, but its just him and Cal, and he’ll deny it later if pressed, so it’s okay. They lay in silence for a while, Calums' hand coming up to trail gentle patterns in Michaels hair.

“You want to go out with Luke, Ash, and Niall tonight?” Calum asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Michael grimaces. See, Nial is an absolute ray of sunshine, but he’s also the most extroverted person he has ever met and hanging out with him for more than an hour can give Michael a headache on a good day. Calum must read Michael’s silence as a no, because he lets out a little sigh.

“I'm sorry, I just- I love Niall, you know I do, it’s just-”

“You’re tired,” Calum finishes for him, turning to smile at Michael in the low light. “It’s fine, I get it.”

 _Stay in with me?_ Michael wants to ask, but that’s unfair. He wants him too, though. They could just take a nap together, or watch a movie, or listen to music on Cal’s iPod or something. 

It’s just that when he’s with Cal, it barely feels like he’s hanging out with a person at all. Maybe because they’re practically both one person, a package deal since the day they met. Calum often just feels like an extension of Michael himself.

“Have fun, though,” Michael says instead, linking his fingers with Calum’s, which is new, but if it fazes Calum he doesn’t show it.

“Maybe i’ll just rest here for a while,” Calum says, giving Michael’s hand a squeeze, and turning so they’re face to face, knees bumping, “if that’s okay with you,” He adds.

“‘course that’s okay,” Michael smiles, before burying his face in Calum's neck again and letting his eyes flutter closed, Calums arms coming up to wrap around his back. Calum is so soft and warm and lovely, and he lets the sound of the rain ,and Ashton and Luke chattering downstairs, begin to lull him to sleep. “Always want you around,” He whispers sleepily into Calum's skin, before dropping off.

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution to this fandom! hi! this is dumb but i love malum more than life
> 
> title from 'How to Love Your Introvert' which is a rlly cool poem by Kevin Yang 
> 
> comments and kudos make me cry happy tears, ty for reading
> 
> ALSO [halfhuman2214](http://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhuman2214/pseuds/halfhuman2214) POD FICCED!!! OMG her voice is lovely n she does a great job [ go listen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4122328)


End file.
